Demise
by tumbletales
Summary: Helia broke up with Flora without giving any explanation, now they face an awkward situation going on to missions together. Helia must also face the angered fairies of the Winx Club. Will Helia be able to patch things up or will he fall into his own dug grave and leave every feeling about Flora to wither out eventually? Helia's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello, this is my very first Winx Club fan fiction. Usually, I make fan fictions for anime like Bleach and shoujo-themed anime. This story may seem a little too serious for the Winx Club but I'm trying my best to make a new perspective on the show. This story is dedicated to my favorite Winx Club pairing, Flora and Helia. As soon as Helia made an appearance on the show, I fell in love with his chemistry with Flora. I wish that their screen time in the future episode expands. I don't own the series, this is just a fan fiction. Read, rate and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I watched as the girls gather, once again, it was a mission given by the high orders for us to accompany the Winx at their journey towards a new realm, La Satture. Everyone started boarding the jet while the Specialists were making final tinkering and check-up on the jet's engine and wheels to ensure a safe flight. I watched the girls giggle, excited for another mission and I must admit, they're becoming more and more powerful with every mission. The talkative princess of Solaria chatted with her fellow Winx as they boarded the jet and buckled themselves in. I counted; one, two, three, four, five… how weird, she wasn't with them.<p>

"Flora?" I asked the fairy of the waves, Aisha, who was still in the boarding bridge of the jet, waiting for Nabu. She shook her head and gave me a glare.

"Ill." That was what she replied. I guess a brief answer to a brief question. There is no need to expand the conversation. Aisha hates me. They all do. They all looked at me, almost ready to rip me into shreds when I walked over my seat in the cock pit. I sighed and waited for Sky and the others to finish loading up the supplies in the compartments.

"Geez, too bad Flora's not coming with us." Stella coldly stated in her high-pitched voice. I looked down on my feet, trying to avoid the girls' mad gazes. Someone kill me now. The girls were giving me the ultimate guilt-trip of my life, I didn't mean to hurt Flora, but I guess no one will listen to me even if I defend myself. The silence was eating every bit of me; right now all I want is for the protocol check of the jet to finish so we can go on with our journey and so that we can face whatever monster there is on the mission and for that monster to eat me up mercilessly than to stand another minute of this diminishing silence of the Winx.

Damn.

"All done!" Timmy waved his hand and the other specialists entered the jet.

"Everyone comfy in their seats?" Brandon chuckled as he double checked if the internal compartments are well locked. Sky, Riven and Timmy took their seats beside me but one statement made me want to melt down in an instant. Nabu raised a brow and pointed out; "Hey, where's Flora?"

Again, all eyes were on me as if I was the sole reason she wasn't able to join this mission. I looked back at the girls and finally, the princess of Domino spoke up.

"Flora's sick, Miss Fairygonda said it'll be best if she doesn't leave the campus until she feels better. But don't worry, it's nothing serious, Miss Fairygonda diagnosed that it was just a sudden surge of her powers that her body had to adapt to it very slowly, causing this fever."

"Well, it's a good thing it's only a fever," Tecna jumped into the conversation, not taking her eyes off the small hand held device in front of her. "If she pushed herself, this surge of power may cause a sudden relapse into her body, causing comatose or uncontrolled release of energy. But knowing Flora, she'd do anything to be with us on a mission. Weird isn't it? She chose to stay in bed today without putting off a fight." Tecna rolled her eyes from her device to look at me with disgust. Any minute now, I could explode from the pressure these girls are putting me in. It is a relief that my fellow Specialists know nothing of the girls' hatred and despise.

I slid my chair towards the controls of the jet and decided to ignore the Winx. Riven started the main engine and proceeded to start the two sub engines as well. The wings of the jet roared and gave a Sky glanced at the control panel and frowned at Timmy and Brandon.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to load the compartments with Ecelier? External compartment 405 is empty." Sky asked in a stern voice. Riven shook his head and looked at Brandon and Timmy.

"What? I thought it was Riven's turn to load the 405!" Timmy exclaimed, pointing fingers at Riven who was absolutely hopeless when it comes to teamwork and taking turns to check the compartment.

"Well, we can't enter La Satture's fortress unless we have enough supply of Ecelier." Sky replied as he scratched his forehead in dismay. "Riven, go back to Red Fountain and get enough Ecelier for the compartment. Timmy, Brandon and I will be rechecking all compartments before we depart, this is a long journey, we can't afford to run out of supplies. Girls, stay put, sorry about this delay." I hear the girls groan, knowing we won't be leaving for another hour or so.

With Sky's instructions that did not include me, I, for once again, fell into a deep well. I stood up, decided to offer help checking in the compartments rather than staying inside the jet with the girls trying to dissolve me with their eyes. I stepped out of the jet and decided to do a round on the external compartments.

"Helia!" Sky called out. I approached him and took the wrench from my hands.

"I think you should visit Flora. The girls said she's sick and it'll be a nice thing to see her before we depart for this mission."

I shrugged and I can feel the uneasiness, building in my stomach and piling up, making me want to throw up. I took the wrench back from Sky. "Flora must be resting; I don't want to disturb her." Shit. The truth is, I know she doesn't want to see me and that is why she did not join this mission. Sky looked a bit puzzled but insisted I see Flora. Again, I declined. I turned my back on Sky and Timmy to help Brandon on the other side of the jet but before I cross the boarding bridge, Musa was in front of me, her face really full of anger.

"Coward." She whispered. I decided to ignore her remark to proceed to checking in the compartments but as soon as I passed her, Stella came running outside the jet, with her hands spread wide onto the sides, blocking my way.

"You're really gonna play it like this?" her high pitched voice was trembling in anger.

"Stella!" Bloom called out. I looked at Bloom in confusion and I can see that she doesn't want any fight to happen anytime soon.

"So you're just gonna run away from our friend? You play dirty, Helia!" Stella continued.

"Stella, stop." Bloom begged. I know that Bloom doesn't want the Specialists to know what happened between me and Flora. Stella's voice was getting pretty loud and Timmy already gave us a curious glance.

"Why won't you talk?!" Stella's voice was already too loud. It was a good thing Sky and Timmy moved to the other side of the jet to check on Brandon. I was alone with the girls who despise me so much. This feeling feels like I've been in trial without any chance of pleading innocent. I tried to push my voice out to reason but all words failed me.

"I'm sorry."

PAAKK!

With a blink of an eye, I can feel a sting on my left cheek. All I can see is Aisha's arm curved in front of me. Her eyes full of hatred, full of disgust. Stella and Tecna's expressions were the same as Aisha's while Bloom and Musa were blank. I can feel the sting in my cheek, I can feel it pulsing. I lowered my head and repeated myself. "I'm sorry."

"Saying sorry to us won't change anything, Helia." Aisha's voice was solid as a rock. An immovable rock. I was out of words to say. I can't even look up to see their faces. I give up. Fuck, I give up.

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered.

"Explain everything to Flora." Musa stated, the tone of her voice, similar to Aisha's.

"I already told you." I was able to finally pull my head up to face them. "I don't love Flora."


	2. Chapter 2

"You piece of—" Stella was ready to hit me, it almost looked like everything was in slow motion. She pushed Aisha out of the way to slap me but before her palm struck my cheek, our heads both turned in the same direction. Shit!

"Flora!" Bloom gasped. My eyes fixed on her brunette hair, her beautifully tanned skin and her jade eyes. Her face showed an expression that I've never seen before. Oh crap, I've messed up! Aisha ran towards Flora and so did the other girls but her jade eyes locked on mine. Her mouth partly open, indeed she was shocked. She stood there, not giving attention to the girls who flocked around her to comfort her. Please Flora, please say something. I closed my eyes; shut them hard, her face tainted the blackness. I wanted her to curse, to slap me, to hit me; I wanted her to be all angry with me. Please Flora, hate me.

"Sorry for bothering you all these time, Helia." I heard her soft voice resonate through my ears. It was a low tone and my eyes shot open, I can see her smile sweetly at me, no sign of hatred, and no sign of anguish. This is torture. My mouth went dry as she smiled at the girls as well, telling them she's all fine and wanted to join the mission.

"Are you sure, Flora?" Bloom asked her. Their faces full of concern for their friend.

"Of course!" she replied and giggled. "In fact, I brought helpful potions to help!" she exclaimed as she joyfully held her sling bag up.

Everyone was shocked, but Flora managed to keep on smiling softly. She swung her bag to her shoulder and proceeded to board the jet, walking towards me. A few meters away, I can smell her scent. Her sweet scent that reminded me of the evenings we spent in front of the beach in Frutti Bar after long days of serving the people of Gardenia. The good days.

"Would you like me to carry your bag?" I asked Flora silently, barely a whisper when she was just a meter away.

"No thank you, I'm good." She replied with a smile as she walked passed me. This attitude of Flora makes me feel more uneasy, guilty and devastated. I sighed and glanced up at the Winx. They all too were confused with Flora's unexpected actions but they shifted their attention from Flora back to me. I can feel them blaming me silently and one by one, they went back inside the jet. Not long after, Sky and the two others finished the jet check-up, and were also surprised that Flora was able to join the mission.

"Nice to see you looking well Flora!" Brandon greeted her. Sky and Timmy also waved their hands at her. Looking at Flora, she indeed looks well. I can't take my eyes off her. How long has it been? A week or two? I can remember that damned day when I said goodbye, her mixed expression and the tears that fell when I left. I remember every bit of it. Coincidentally, Flora took a seat behind the chair I was designated in, somehow my heart fluttered that she was going to sit behind me throughout the flight towards La Satture. The girls started chatting among themselves, assuring Flora's health and asking her questions as to why she decided to come after all. I studied her face, there was no sign of sickness, she was glowing and she was happy. I wasn't. Suddenly, our eyes met once more. My eyes grew by a fraction, a bit surprised, a bit ashamed but she gave that sweet warm smile once more. Then I've noticed something. There was something wrong with Flora.

"Back and with the fluids!" Riven shouted as his hoverbike roared beside the entrance of the jet.

"Load it so we can go." Sky ordered and sat in his seat in the cockpit and started checking the monitor. Timmy, Brandon, and Nabu followed. After a few minutes, Riven boarded the jet and gave a thumb up.

"All is good and ready, Sky!" Riven grinned and took a seat beside Timmy. The specialists gave a sigh of relief and immediately started the jet once more. I decided to recheck if the internal compartments were latched properly, then Flora's unbuckled seat belt caught my attention.

My body moved to its own accord and I found myself picking up the two leather straps and locking them firmly in Flora's stomach. I snapped out of my automatic behavior, my hands still clutched on the seat belt and Flora's eyes on mine, surprised. Words wanted to escape my mouth, wanting to clear these unwanted guilt at this moment, but it isn't the right time, nor is it the right moment. I shrugged and immediately stood up. The Winx looked at me and somehow, I can feel the hopefulness in their eyes that Flora and I can patch things up, but things are too tangled to even be brushed straight. I looked at Flora; she looked puzzled with my actions. A little happiness sparked inside me, pushing the dark abyss that has surrounded me for the past few days but I can't give her, or the Winx, false hopes.

"Making sure that you… buckle up." I managed to push some words out of my mouth before rushing to my seat. Sky and the others have already made initial processes in take off but my mind still lingers in the events in Alfea's grounds.

"Okay girls, this is a 50-hour flight to La Satture. We're in the fastest possible route and we won't be pushing our engines to the most powerful setting to avoid unwanted technical problems." Timmy stated.

"That's all right guys, it's better to arrive there in one piece!" Bloom assured.

I guess I'm stuck with the Winx for another 50 hours. Two days of doing nothing, this jet can handle itself on auto pilot, given the proper coordinates. The jet proceeded to take off and after fifteen minutes, we're stable on air.

"Alright! Girls, welcome aboard to the Specialists' newest and biggest jet!" Brandon turned around from the controls and started chatting with the girls. "This is her maiden voyage and I can assure you that in the next 50 hours of our flight, you'll never get bored!" he boasted.

"This jet has a few rooms, in fact you girls have bedrooms to stay in." Sky added.

"Really?" Musa and Aisha's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, c'mon let's check them out and we'll also show you some entertainment rooms in this jet." Riven offered.

So Riven, Brandon and Sky accompanied the girls for a quick tour around the jet. Timmy took Tecna to the storage room so they can sort out our supplies while Nabu and I took in the first shift to watch the cock pit for any alerts despite the fact that the jet is now in auto pilot. Finally, a time for myself atleast and no one to watch me with eyes prying to pounce and kill me with guilt.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" Nabu interrupted my silent contemplations.

"Uh, nothing really. Just tired, I guess." I replied as I scanned through the digits that flashed on the screen.

"You know, you're the least that I've expected to ask this question. Helia, what's wrong?"

I could never lie to Nabu. No one can. It's as if he can see through all of us. I sighed, having a mental debate whether to tell Nabu or not. But Nabu is Nabu, unlike the other specialists, he has the capacity to listen, understand and act mature about the situations that confronted him. I guess if I want to ease just a little bit of guilt off me, I should tell.

"Flora." I started in a low voice. I can see Nabu's eyes grew a bit wide. "Well, we… I mean, I, broke up with her." I sighed once more and took in a deep breath. I don't even know how to drive this conversation.

"Again, you're the least of the Specialists to have a problem with your relationship." Nabu was clearly surprised with my confession. He continued; "When?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Man! How can you stand this situation?" Nabu was forcing out a laugh, obviously distressed in my condition right now. "I don't mean to intrude, but why did you break up with Flora? You were doing good in your relationship."

I looked at Nabu and pushed myself back against the cockpit chair, with my head facing the air and my eyes closed. I try to suppress all sadness and regrets, also trying to push out the out the words that tortured me.

"I don't love her. I think… I don't love her anymore." I exhaled.

" You think? Helia, it seems you jumped into conclusions really fast. That's not you!" Nabu laughed and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Listen, I'm not here to lecture you or something but Helia, think about that breakup of yours. That's not the Helia I know." He walked towards the door and before he left the cockpit, he threw me a pad of paper and a pen from the drawer across the room. "Write a poem or draw. I've never seen you hold your precious stylus for days now. That'll help. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll leave you alone for a while and enjoy the tour with the Winx."

I looked at Nabu who left the room and looked down at the pad he tossed me. Hopeless Helia, I scolded myself. You're really damn hopeless.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the late update, was very busy these past few days. Thank you for the follows and for the reviews, quite pressuring actually. But thank you so much. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Will be uploading chapters everyday from now on since I've found time to once again face these documents. Enjoy! READ, RATE and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>I found myself fast asleep on the cockpit chair; there was a soft hum of the engine while the lights that flashed in front of me as well as the small beeps from the control board soothed my sleep. I open my still-tired eyes and it's already sun down, almost the end of the sunset I suppose, the terrain in front of me was a continuous plane of fields with no mountains ahead, the radar gave a silent signal, meaning we won't be crashing into any mountains or high terrains in the span of two miles ahead. I love this advanced technology, we won't have to stress ourselves steering this jet. I looked around and no one was inside the cockpit except for me so I decided to look for the others to check on them.<p>

The door towards the corridor slid open and the bedrooms had their lights off. They must be in the kitchen and dining area. I paced myself towards the corridor's end and pushed open a swinging door to reveal that everyone was busy preparing dinner.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Helia, we're making roast beef and some mixed veggies tonight. Sounds good?" Sky exclaimed.

I smiled a little and proceeded to seat myself in the far end of the table. Somehow the Winx managed to ignore my presence, enjoying the company of the Specialists and everyone was taking part in preparing our dinner.

"If you're looking for Flora, she's there in the balcony." Riven pointed out to the small door leading to the balcony of the jet. I took a sharp inhale and stood up. I can see Aisha giving me another killer look but I tried to give a smile back, "I'm going to see Flora." I told her.

"You better." She replied. I looked at Nabu who was beside Aisha and he gave me a thumb up.

With all the courage I have left in me, I pushed the door open. There in the balcony I saw Flora looking up to the starry evening skies, beautiful as always. I slowly closed the door behind me; she didn't notice me coming from the heavy breeze and the sound of the jet's engine. I took a few moments to look at her graceful posture, her hair playing in the evening wind, her jade eyes glittering from what seemed to be tears that formed in her eyes, waiting to roll down her cheeks. I took a step forward and I can hear my heart beat faster, then another. With every slow step I take, my heart beats faster and faster. Damn you Helia, I cursed myself. Why did you break up with this wonderful being? Why hurt such a fragile heart? I took one step after another, trying to chase my fears and guilt away. I opened my mouth to call her name. Flora, Flora, Flora! My mind keeps on yelling her name but my voice fails to do so. I closed my eyes, raised my hand to reach up to her, when suddenly, the balcony door swung open.

"Dinner's ready!"

Shit. Riven, why do you have to enter such a critical moment? Flora swung her head to go back to the dining area but for the nth time today, her jade eyes met mine.

"Helia?" My name rolled on her tongue flawlessly; it's a sound I wanted to hear for days that seemed like years.

"I went out to get you, dinner's ready." I lied. If I were here to fetch her for dinner, I wouldn't be standing a meter away. I quickly turned my heel and save myself from further embarrassment.

"Helia. There's something I need to ask." She called out as soon as I turned my back on her.

I shifted my head to the side, waiting for her to speak up. And exactly on cue, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Helia, please stop. Please don't lead me on." Her voice showed some cracks and was struggling to even finish the sentence. My mind forced my body to once again turn around to look at her. Her eyes were now very sorrowful, tears trying to push their way out of her eyes. I don't know what got into me but I've dragged my body, closer inch by inch towards her, my breathing became ragged and I can feel my head pulse, with just a foot away, I can hear her breathe.  
>"Stop this." She told me. My hands trembled and cupped her face. Soft, still soft like before.<p>

"Flora, I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry." She replied back between sobs. I wanted to embrace her but before I could, she pushed me away and ran towards the door, wiping her tears away. I stood there in the bow of the balcony, looking at the door that she just went through. At that moment, I've decided, I should take responsibility in my decisions of breaking up with her. At this moment, I will let her slip away for good. I closed my eyes, trying to lose myself in all of these confusions. If only I could tell Flora why. If only I could, then everything will be easy.

I pushed the door open and see everyone seated, ready to dig into the dinner they prepared.

"Get seated lover boy." Riven joked. I let out a small chuckle. "I'm starved!" he added.

I walked towards the far end of the table in front of Tecna and Timmy. Beside me was Flora.

"Now that we're all here, let's dig in!" Stella excitedly exclaimed.

Everyone seemed happy, even Flora. I was the only one out of place in that dining table so I decided to cut my meal short. I finished my meal in an instant and thanked the others for the dinner.

"I'll be heading back to the cockpit, just in case someone contacts us through the radio." I stated and stood up. No one stopped me from removing myself from the dinner table, maybe the specialists already know, maybe the Winx have already told them, but who cares, I'm already messed up. I went through the corridor, the laughter in the dining area faded from a distance. Finally, once again, silence. I looked at the monitor and the control panel, nothing but lights and screens. If only I could stay in the cockpit for the next hours of our journey, it'll be safe to say that I'm in a comfort zone, well atleast with the Winx around.

_RING RING!_

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, it wasn't a message notification, but a call. I sighed upon seeing who it was, doubts flooded my mind whether I should accept the incoming call or simply let it pass. _RING RING RING!_ The phone keeps on beeping and vibrating, surely, the caller is getting impatient. I gave another sigh, with a swift swipe in my pocket, I flipped the phone open. "Krystal."

"Helia, you weren't answering to my calls, where are you?" her voice sounded worried.

"I'm on a mission with the Specialists and the Winx, I do believe I've left a message for you before I left."

"Oh, I see. So you're with her then?"

"It can't be helped, we work with the Winx."

"Promise me this will be the last time you work with her, I don't want you seeing her again, please Helia." Krystal pleaded. I sighed, she really doesn't get it.

"You know I can't pick the team members I go with. It's out of the job description."

"Then take me with you next time!" she insisted. I clenched the phone.

"I can't do that Krystal, you'll just get hurt. I'm the one in the controls right now, I'll just call you when I have my resting shift."

"Okay then, I love you Helia."

"Yeah, I love you too Krystal."

_BEEP._ The call ended.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Spacing fixed! Enjoy the story and do give me your thoughts by reviewing, see you on the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** Just when I thought I'd be able to update regularly, my enrollment came rolling in and consumed 70% of my time, anyway, here is an update, Chapter 4 of Demise. Gonna be a bit more dramatic (hopefully), longer and I'll be introducing a new character. Sorry in advance for the typos, I'm currently using Wordpad since my Microsoft Word was mysteriously uninstalled. Thank you for the reviews and the follows, thanks for the ideas, they are greatly appreciated! READ, RATE and REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>My senses were wide awake, looking at the vast darkness ahead, I realized that I have been in the cockpit the whole day. This isn't really me, most of the time it was Timmy or Sky who would take the duty of looking over the controls and the coordinates but now, this is the only solace I can find within the jet. I absentmindedly looked over the holographic screen in front of me, almost wishing that we reach La Satture in an instant. Her presence, her calming presence haunts me as well as the fact that she almost does nothing hurt me back kills me. I looked over my back and saw the other Specialists play a certain card game, probably Poker, to kill time. I sighed, I should've been merrily playing with them as well but I cannot stand the guilt of hurting Flora to even entertain myself to the very least. I looked back at the controls, pushing my mind to stay attentive at the control board, or at least pretend to be busy with what's ahead.<p>

"Hey." Riven sat at the pilot chair beside me and lifted his feet to rest on the control board in front of him. "You know, this jet flies itself."

I simply nodded at Riven and pushed myself to slouch in my seat. Riven threw me an ice-cold can of what seems to be a liquor and opened one for himself. "There's no need to babysit this jet, Helia. Best to sit back and enjoy this trip. When we land at La Satture, who knows what we might be facing. Anyway, just sayin', it's up to you whether you'd like to eye the controls for the next day and a half."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I replied as I opened the can that Riven tossed me. "Cheers for her maiden voyage then."

"Cheers" Riven chuckled. We both took a large gulp and stood to join the other Specialists. Somehow my spirit was lifted knowing that the Specialists are ready to cheer anyone up. I was right that they were playing Poker. Looking at the little lines they made at the table, it seems that Brandon has the upper hand. When I glanced at Nabu, he gave an assuring look and smiled. Nabu knows my secret and I'm glad that he somehow understands the situation. A few more minutes later, Brandon won again and none wanted to continue playing.

"Aw c'mon, enough of this." Sky held his arms in the air, surrendering to Brandon who was grinning at the rest of us.

"So then, should we crash a good pajama party?" Riven suggested as he handed everyone a second round of drinks.

"Hey, leave the girls alone, they deserve a good night's rest." Timmy laughed.

"Fine, then let's have boy's drinking night. It's been months since we were able to talk, I did want to catch up with how you guys are doing." Sky offered. Damn it! This is what I've been avoiding, a good boy talk from which I'll be spluttering out what's on my mind. I can't let them know what's happening between me and Flora. With Sky's suggestion, Riven's eyes seemed to brighten and told us to stay put as he rushed into the storage room. A minute or so, Riven walked back with a small cooler filled with ice and vodka.

"Only the best from Melody, this baby's a knock out! Got it when I accompanied Musa to visit her home realm." Riven proudly held one of the bottle in his hands. As expected, everyone grew excited, when was the last time we went out drinking? Of course, these guys won't allow it for the Winx to discover the Specialist's secret pleasures of drinking. We never tell them nor will we ever let them know, this will only lead to a chaotic dispute between ourselves but at this point, I don't really care whether Flora sees me drinking or whatever, I've ruined what's between us so this secret will no longer make any difference.

With a push of a button, small glasses appeared in front of us on the table in the center of the cockpit. We then learned that it was Timmy who installed these hydraulics and despite his timid nature, he loves a drink or two with us. Delighted for our drink after more than half a year without alcohol and full of missions, Nabu proposed a toast.

"To this mission!" he raised his glass.

"To the mission!" we followed. We were suddenly reminded to keep it low since the girls might hear us. The conversation started rolling, first up was Sky who was planning on proposing to Bloom as soon as we were free from consecutive missions, then Brandon who's already proposed to Stella and will soon be asking her to marry him. Riven and Timmy were still keeping it slow with their girlfriends and so is Nabu. I decided not to talk during the lively conversation, their gleeful atmosphere will only be invaded by these poisonous gloominess of mine.

We talked and talked for almost an hour now, and I have successfully masked my condition with merry-making. I looked at the table with a slight fuzzing on my vision, how many have we drank anyway? I checked, there was the empty bottle of vodka and another bottle halfway done. Wow, we were quite fast tonight, maybe because we talked and drank and it was the first time we actually took alcohol on a mission. It was a good thing the girls were shut in the world of their own. We decided to dim the lights in the cockpit since the bright lights will only intoxicate us more, but as the lights dimmed, my thoughts about Flora started flooding my thoughts once more. What a surprise, sarcastically. The alcohol must have already struck me by now, I can't remove images of my beautiful ex-girlfriend in my mind, how we used to be and how we broke up. This haunting will drive me insane, I wanted it to stop so I took another shot of Riven's strong vodka, and another, and another. Damn, I wanted to forget her, I want her to hate me, to loathe me, to hurt me. I deserve it.

"Hey Helia." Nabu grabbed my arm as soon as I was about to take another shot. I realized then that they were all looking at me.

"Am I getting obvious?" I told Nabu with a bittersweet smile that I was unwillingly holding back.

Nabu nodded and Riven took the glass from me to take the shot. "Spit it out, Helia." Riven glared at me.

"Give me another shot." I told them. I guess I'm cornered, I guess it's only right to let them know. Brandon poured me a shot and as soon as I took it, I laid back to the seat and took a deep breath, "I broke up with Flora."

"Wait, you did what?!" Sky spat his drink out and gave me an astonished glare. Everyone was indeed surprised, except for Nabu who clearly knows what was going on. "When? Did you two just break up now?"

"No, it's been almost two weeks now, I think." I found myself playing with the glass's rim, maybe finding something to tinker while I spill all my guts out infront of these guys. "I didn't plan to break up with her, it's just I felt that I didn't love her the way I did before. I mean, I can't really tell. I just don't want Flora to have false hopes that we're good together."

"And you tell me I was the confusing one." Riven spurted out and Brandon immediately gave him a rather strong elbowing on the side. Riven flinched and took two consecutive shots before giving me a rather odd look. "Fuck you, Helia." I was right, Riven's drunk, he only swears when he's drunk. "I don't buy this 'I don't love her' shit of yours, this isn't your thing. Fuck you and that so-called immature brain of yours." he added before getting himself another shot.

"Stop swearing Riven," Timmy scolded. "But seriously Helia, I don't think you thought this through. Why didn't you consult us earlier?"

Timmy took his glasses off. I can see disappointment in him and a guilty feeling overwhelmed me, he was right. I should've told them before I made rash decisions but this is quite a complicated case, a decision that actually held me by the neck, ready to strangle me if I said no. A debate formed in my head whether I should tell the guys my real situation or will I continue playing a game that on victimizes me and no one else.

"I'm sorry but it's quite a complicated situation." I told them.

"I call this bullshit! Call me an dumbass if I'm wrong but I really think that your reason isn't really that you don't love Flora anymore, I'm betting my guts that you, Mister Pacifist, are dating someone else!" Riven pointed his shot glass at me, took the shot and stood up. "Bullshit, Helia. Bullshit."

"Sit down, Riven. And don't scream for heaven's sake. The girls might hear us." Sky pulled Riven to once again sit down and calm himself. "Come to think of it Helia, I think I heard you speaking to someone on the phone earlier. Seriously, don't keep secrets from us. We're here to help."

There it goes. The Specialists have extended their hands. I should really tell the truth now, playing this part to hide whatever it is there to hide isn't helping. Damn, I wanted to vomit from the pressure and from the alcohol. I looked at the guys around me, no one wanted to hear silly lies. That's it then. "Do you really want to know?" I asked. They nodded. I inhaled deeply and stood up. From the utility pouch I have in me, I pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sky and Brandon. Nabu, Timmy and Riven stood up to look at the paper as well.

After a few seconds of scanning the document, they looked at me silently with their mouths open. No word escaped their mouths, I guess they understood what I'm going through now. I took the vodka bottle from the table and drank it straight down to the very last drop.

"Fuck this." I said as I paced myself out of the cockpit. "I'm going to speak to Flora."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Sorry it took a while for me to update again, I was doing another writing of an original story of mine and I didn't have time to type this story down. Anyway, here is Chapter 5 of Demise. This chapter will be a short flashback on the day that Helia broke up with Flora though I'm thinking of keeping the thrill and suspense high until we reach the further chapters. This will be a glimpse on how heartbreaking that day was.**

****To make up for the long time that I didn't update and for this short chapter, I'll be uploading the next chapter tomorrow. Do stay tuned!** So, READ RATE and REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>"Helia. Please." her soft but cold hands rested on mine as we sat at La'moure Cafe, our usual hang out on our days off. It was a nostalgic place of our laughter and sweet gestures but today, it was nothing more but a petty cafe at the corner of the avenue. The clouds were all grey yet the streets were crowded. I looked at the jade eyes in front of me, oh how were they all beautiful even amidst her confusion. It's been almost an hour since we've arrived here, we've eaten and had our desserts but we were utterly silent the whole time. Flora opens up a conversation or two but it was I who absolutely cannot push myself to answer her inquiries so freely, and it was then that she has noticed my uneasiness.<p>

"Helia, please..." she repeated and gave my hands a gentle squeeze.

"Flora, I called you here because there was something I needed to say. You see, when I took a 2-week vacation in Linphea..."

"You were in Linphea? I- I didn't know, I thought you were training with Head Master Saladin."

"Yeah, about that. I lied. I needed to go to Linphea to attend to a Royal Summon. And in that brief period of time, I have realized a few things and I have thought all of it through. My priorities, my goals, my duties and obligations. My feelings about everything. About us."

"What does this have to do with me?"

I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. I don't even know how to say it. It seemed to be very easy on my thoughts but now seeing her sad eyes that held those tears from falling, I can feel myself break, I can feel my heart die. I slid my hands off from her soft grasp and held onto her hands instead. I closed my eyes and asked for any entity to kill me on the spot. I'd rather die than to tell her.

"Helia, I-"

"I don't love you Flora anymore and I can no longer do."

I cut her off. Whatever it is that she was about to say, but letting her speak more will only hold me back from what I'm aiming to say. There. I've said it and her face struck shock.

"I don't hate you or anything. But Flora, I've realized that I have only been infatuated with you because we're always together especially on missions but in those weeks that I was in Linphea, I came to realize that we can't be together since I was appointed a special role in the palace's court of knights and that means I cannot allow divided attention and you too Flora, you are the guardian fairy of Linphea. I think it's only proper that we start doing our obligations straight. I've also come to realize that when we're apart, I feel fine without you and-"

"I can't believe your saying this, Helia." her voice started to crack and I can feel that she'll be letting her emotions out anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Flora. I shouldn't have lead you on for this long."

"You're lying Helia!" Flora snatched her hands from mine and stood up and started crying. In cue, the rain began to fall as well. How cliche is this? I wanted to melt, I broke the heart of the fairy of nature who had always been there to help. "This is a joke right?" she tried to smile despite the tears that fell. At this time, we were already soaked in the pouring rain.

"I'm sorry." This was all I could tell her. I'm at loss as well.

"This is a joke, this is a joke. It's a joke, right? There must be a surprise after this, where is it?" she was starting to get hysterical and I cannot blame her.

"Flora, there is no surprise. I'm breaking up with you. It's for the best and for us to start living our lives with responsibilities and obligations."

Suddenly, she stopped crying and seemed to calm herself down but her eyes were no longer in mine. She bowed her head and opened her bag. She took out a small gift box wrapped in a blue paper and placed it down on the table. I looked at her in puzzlement, not knowing what to do next.

"Well then." she said in a low voice. "You must've forgotten, happy third anniversary Helia."

And with that, she left and disappeared into the distant. My heart broke into a million pieces and crushed into a trillion more. You must be happy now mom, you made me throw away the greatest thing my life has ever held.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As promised, here's Demise Chapter 6. I've been too harsh and dramatic so I think I'm putting a few scenes to somehow lighten the mood and give a few more hints on the upcoming twists before I make sharp turns in the story. Thank you for the previous reviews and I appreciate the PM's you guys have been sending me but of course, I won't be spoiling the plot for now. Try waiting for a few more chapters and they'll eventually unfold. So anyway, READ RATE and REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>With a dizzy head and a heavy heart, I paced myself through the corridors of this jet. I started wondering how much I have drank tonight, maybe twice as many as my capacity, maybe even more but that's not what matters right now, what I needed was to find her room in this poorly lit hallways. The corridor was dead silent and empty, I looked at the digital clock attached at the wall, it read 2:45 after midnight. I chuckled at myself, it's a good thing the fairies are now asleep, if ever that I find Flora, no one will be able to bother us. I looked around and suddenly felt a pang of failure because it's only now that I've noticed that the doors did not have labels on whom occupies it nor does it have a transparent opening to look in. My head is indeed spinning and I can feel myself almost tripping over nothing so I relied on the walls to anchor me up. Riven's special liquor was indeed special as well as a great form of aftershock, a total torture to my senses.<p>

As I walked towards the end of the corridor, confused on how to find Flora's room, I noticed that the kitchen area was lit so I decided to enter. I lightly pushed the door open to reveal that it was no other than her, who sat alone in the dining table across the room, looking out at the starry night, gazing and lost in her own sea of thoughts. The hinge of the door gave a creak which made her turn her head towards me and I can feel her shock. I immediately took a step backward.

"Helia!" she exclaimed, clutching the mug in front of her tightly. She gave me a nod and watched me while I struggled to walk towards the refrigerator, hoping to grab a bottle of water. "Something wrong?" she asked.

I looked at her briefly and smiled. For what reason that I smiled, I don't know but it gave me a pinch of courage to somehow talk to her. "I came for a glass of water, kinda got thirsty."

"Yeah, you've been drinking for hours now, you guys must be dehydrated already." she coldly stated followed by a sip on her mug. I was quite surprised she knows what we've been doing. Maybe the others know too, besides, we were all to occupied, we didn't bother peaking a bit on the girls on what they were doing. My throat went dry, I cannot find words to give her a decent reply.

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

I felt relieved somehow. I feel sorry for the others if their girlfriends knew what we were doing. I took a bottle of water and with the strength driven by alcohol, I headed towards Flora on the table and pulled a chair.

"Would you mind?"

"I won't, go ahead." she replied. I took my seat and quenched my thirst for water. As soon as I put the bottle down, I realized Flora was still captivated by the night sky, the stars and the moon that gave a bright gleam outside. It was for about four to seven minutes of utter silence and I decided to break the ice.

"Aren't you sleepy yet?"

"Actually, I am." she answered and looked me in the eye. She leaned back onto the chair, took a deep breath before standing up.

"I'll take you to your room then." Shit. Why did I just ask her that? That is way out of the question. Damn you, Helia. Damn you Riven for letting me drink too much.

"I wouldn't mind, thanks."

"Uh. Sure, let's go." I stuttered. Her answer caught me off guard. Right now, I should be jumping for joy since I'm getting a chance to enter casual conversations with her again but the tone of her voice somehow pushes me back, far far back and as if it was barricading me meters away from her. I forced myself to stand and the dizziness kicked in once more. This is bad, I shouldn't have done that.

"You okay?" she asked, frowning at my lost composure.

"Yeah, I'm good." I lied. Right now, nothing is in clear sight and nothing is stable. I might stumble and my vision is worse but I cannot let this chance pass me. I really need to talk to Flora. I placed a hand in my forehead, trying to ease my dizziness with pressure from my palm. In a split of a second, I leaned on to the wall, my last glimpse was of Flora who was cupping my face with her small hands, I can no longer see a clear picture but she was whispering, asking me if I can still stand up. I wanted to pull her into my throbbing chest, longing for her embrace but my body finally gave up on me. I blacked out. I lost.

* * *

><p><em>"Helia, son of Heros and Penelope, I thank you that we have your presence in this banquet." Allessandria, queen of Linphea, stated as she held up a cup for a toast. I sat in a banquet full of royals, aristocrats and public figures whom I've never really talked to before. It was all confusing for me, and all too sudden as well. My mother, Penelope, sat beside me with her head held high, applauding like everyone else. I was summoned to the palace of Linphea but it was unknown to me why I was here.<em>

_"Today marks a ceremonial banquet to honor thee, Helia of Linphea, who will be blessed by the queen and be given a seat at the Court of Linphea's Royal Knights." the Linphea general added. Everyone continued to applaud and I was indeed thankful to be bestowed a seat in the palace. Penelope gave me a smile which made me feel like there was something wrong in the situation.  
><em>

_"Did you plan this, mother?" I asked._

_"No, of course not, Helia. This is a palace summon. It was the queen who prepared all this." she said, taking a sip from the wine goblet.  
><em>

_Something started to seem fishy with all the preparations. "Mother, I'd like to be dismissed pleased." I told her.  
><em>

_"Nonsense, Helia." she whispered at me before standing up and raising her glass to the queen. "Let us not forget the main event, your highness." my mother interrupted the table's chatters.  
><em>

_"Oh yes, of course we won't." Queen Allessandria replied and everyone at the table went silent, including me. What was this main event they were talking about?_

_"Helia, a hero of Magix, a skilled Specialist from Red Fountain will be engaged to my one and only daughter, Krystal."_

_"WHAT?!" I cannot help myself but to answer in dismay. I stood up, almost ready to leave this banquet of surprises.  
><em>

_"Helia!" Penelope scolded me and pulled me to sit back down.  
><em>

_"Is there something you'd like to say, Helia?" Queen Allessandria glared at me but all of this surprise betrayal from everyone is too much so I kept my stance._

_Whispers started flooding the room among the elders. Suddenly, Krystal entered the banquet area._

_"From today onwards, you will be Krystal's fiance." the queen coldly told me. "You will be the next crowned king of Linphea as soon as Krystal takes my throne."_

_My face turned pale, I am at loss. What will happen to Flora? To our relationship? What is this?!_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found myself lying down, though I didn't really remember that I was able to reach my room. My eyes were still weary, adjusting to the dimly-lit room that I'm in. My head was hurting and my body ached all over. I looked at the surroundings without trying to stand up, resisting the pain was useless so I just remained lying down. The sky outside the window was still dark though there were no more stars. The clock says 4:25 AM, so I've been able to sleep for quite a while. I took a sharp breath and pushed myself to sit.<p>

_Wait._

This isn't my room.

I looked around and saw there was a basin of cold water on the desk, also a few towels. My uniform was neatly folded beside the basin and there were ointments at the desk as well. What caught my attention the most though was the ocean of gold and brown strands that lay on the other side of the bed. My eyes grew a fraction seeing Flora sleeping soundly, her arms and head rested on the bed but her body laid down on the floor. I took a moment to look at her from this distance, so peaceful and tranquil. I hope that we are alright in her dreams at least. I reached to hold a few strands of her long, soft hair. Still with the scent of strawberries like what I've always remembered. Her scent made me smile, looking at her made me smile. Figures. Everything about her makes me smile. My melancholy struck me again, why did I ever hurt this wonderful being who can render me helpless with just one glance? Despite the fact that my head was still killing me, I forced myself up to get Flora a good rest on the bed. Slowly, I tried to pick her up and hoping for the best that I do not wake her up.  
>I was glad I successfully lifted her up from the floor with causing commotion.<p>

"Helia." she whispered.

I looked at her and realized that she was still asleep. "Still me." I whispered to myself and a small smile was able to form on my face.

I gently lay Flora down on the bed and covered her with a blanket since her arms felt cold. There was a debate in my mind whether I should leave her room or not. Should I wait for her here until she wakes up? I smirked and headed for the window to look at the sky and help me think but before I could reach the window, I noticed that there was a note on top of my uniform;

"These will help you detoxify, don't take it with coffee though."

Again, I was able to smirk. Picking my clothes up as well as the small bottle of potion on top of it, I left her room. Knowing that I was still the one in Flora's heart is enough for me. I still have hope in my battle against this guilt, this pain, this despair and this sad fate written and forced unto me by the royals of Linphea.


End file.
